Breaking The Fixation
by imeanwaitwhat
Summary: While practicing a spell Bonnie accidentally sends Elena back in time. Elena gets to meet the Damon of 1864 and falls head over heels for him. But what are the consequences when you mess with the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

''Wha-''

The brown-haired girl twisted on her chair, her chest heaving with pure rage as she threw a murderous look in the direction of the tall, dark-haired guy now standing in front of her.

''Damon! What the hell?" She practically yelled at him as she shifted to pick up the couch cushion he had tossed at her head.

Damon lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, an innocent look plastered on his face as he drawled out in a playful tone. ''I have no idea what you're on about, sweetheart.''

"Don't you ever call me that again." Bonnie gritted out through clenched teeth, running her slender digits through her mocha locks. ''God, you're.. Unbelievable,'' she muttered under her breath.

''Ooh, burn.'' Damon grinned and moved to sit down next to her.

Bonnie rolled her chocolate orbs clock wards, crossing her arms in front of her chest and averting her gaze, refusing to look at him. He was being awfully chipper and therefor impossible to deal with, but she was here to see Elena and wasn't going to let Damon scare her away. She breathed out in a huff. ''Jerk.''

Damon's eyebrows flew up at that. "Say what n-" He started, only to be cut off by the front door slamming open.

"Bonnie? I'm here!" Someone called out, causing her to twist towards the door. Elena entered the house, skidding to a halt when she caught sight of Damon. Her eyes narrowed. "Since when are you two friends?"

Damon pursed his lips into a thin line. "We're not," he grumbled in response to Elena's question.

Bonnie turned away from the door to meet his gaze with hers, a look of self-satisfaction on her face. "You could just leave, of course. I mean, since we're obviously not friends and we live in a free country. You're free to go wherever you please."

Damon pushed himself up and made his way towards the front door, his foot hesitatingly hovering above the porch before he stood still.

Elena narrowed her brows as she studied his back. What was he doing?

Damon glanced back at her, nodding his head towards the stairs. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Damon, no." Elena started, but he was already gone. "Fine, have it your way!" She called out after him.

Taking a deep breath, Elena turned to look at her friend, Bonnie, and moved away from where she was standing to take Damon's place. She pulled her legs up, folding them against her chest so she could rest her chin on her knees. "So, you said you wanted to try a new spell?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly and grabbed her bag, emptying its content on the table. "Yes! I've found this," she said, holding up a very old-looking stack of papers. "and it says that with this spell, you should be able to look back in time."

Elena raised her brows. "And we're going to try this why, exactly?"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie grabbed Elena by her arms, shaking her lightly. "Oh, come on! Don't play dumb now, Elena.. Remember last week, when you were so frustrated because of Damon and you said that you.. '' Bonnie leaned closer to Elena, lowering her voice despite the fact that Damon was probably able to hear her anyway with his supernatural hearing. ''And you said that you wanted to know why Damon is. . .well, Damon?

Elena's face instantly lit up and she sat up right, lips puckering. She did remember saying she wanted to have a good look at 1864 Damon. If he had any excuse to be the way he was, it'd make things easier for the both of them. "And you're sure that,'' she motioned with her head towards the papers in Bonnie's hands. ''will work?''

Bonnie rolled her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Am I right?"

Curling her lower lip between her teeth, Elena nodded slowly. Her friend was right. This was the perfect opportunity to find out why Damon always acted so cold-hearted. Elena began to fidget with the fabric of her shirt, keeping her gaze locked onto the floor. The question had been bothering her ever since she got to know the story of what happened between Katherine and the Salvatore brothers. Once Damon and she had become.. Elena furrowed her brows. They weren't exactly what you could call friends, but they surely didn't hate each other. Not anymore, that is. Either way, Elena knew that Damon was capable of caring, so she was desperate to find out why he never showed anyone that side of him.

She had nothing to lose.

"Let's do it." Elena said, nodding firmly.

Grinning, Bonnie reached for Elena's hands. "Okay. Now all you have to do is think of the moment that you'd like to see. Can you do that?"

Elena dug into her memory and pictured Damon and Stefan together when they were young. She nodded once, taking Bonnie's hands in hers.

Both of the girls closed their eyes, and Bonnie started muttering the spell.

 _"Tradas me praeterita i i videre in animo habere memoriam,"_

Elena drew in a deep breah, trying to focus on nothing else but Damon and Stefan. She swallowed the heap of saliva that was starting to gather in her mouth. A cold wind was starting to blow over, causing a shiver to run down her spine. How was that even possible? They were inside and she was fairly certain she'd closed all the doors and windows. A loud bang startled her and she jumped in her seat. She heard the sound of glass breaking, and she felt Bonnie's hands slip away from hers. Elena shifted on her seat, her uncomfortableness increasing with the minute.

 _"tradas me praeterita non volo vivere i pars aliqua!"_

Bonnie had started chanting louder now, and Elena was starting to loose her grip on Bonnie. Something was wrong. She tried to open her eyes, but they stayed closed, the magical words spilling from Bonnie's lips like it was her native. She couldn't stop it.

Then, Bonnie suddenly became quiet. The wind was gone, the endless stream of words had stopped and.. Bonnie's hands were empty.

Her eyes snapped open, only to find an empty room. There was broken glass everywhere. She was alone.

"Elena?" She called out, shakily, her eyes quickly scanning the surrounding.

The sound of descending footsteps sounded from the stairs, and Bonnie looked up in the hope to see Elena, but her face fell.

Damon knitted his brows together as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and let his eyes sweep through the room. Place trashed. Bonnie with an utter lost expression on her face. But most important of all, no Elena.

"Shit."

* * *

 **AN:** I decided to repost and slightly rewrite this story. Yes, I'm aware that it's also up on Wattpad and AbruptLurid. Both accounts are mine. I've momentarily got a lot of stuff going on so please be patient and bear with me!

Love,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Elena's lips parted to make way for a yawn and she rolled on her side. The sun was shining through the curtains of her bedroom, causing her to feel all warm and cozy. She shifted, her brows narrowing as she felt the somewhat granular surface she was lying upon.

Lips puckered, and her brows remained knitted together in confusion as she mulled it over. A granular surface? In her bed?

Elena fluttered her eyes open, blinking to let them adjust to the bright light shining through the leaves of the trees that were surrounding her. She was left stunned once again. Trees? What was she doing outside? Better question even, how the hell had she gotten there in the first place?

Slowly, she sat up, her body feeling stiff from having slept on the hard ground. Elena leaped to her feet and stretched either limb in order to get rid of the stiffness, another yawn passing her brims.

Running her slender digits through her mocha tendrils she glanced around. Elena curled her lower lip between her teeth and tried to remember how she had gotten there. Meanwhile her eyes darted around the place to take in her surroundings.

She started walking without knowing in what direction she was heading, and piece by piece the memories of the day before came floating back into her mind. Bonnie, the spell, the wind, the shattered glass. Something must've gone wrong and caused Elena to be teleported to some place else. Yes, she was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Elena fumbled for her phone in her pocket and hit the speed dial button for Bonnie's number. However, the only thing she heard was the low beep of a dead line.

No signal.

Muttering a few curse words under her breath, she stuffed the thing back into her pocket.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elena had been walking for what seemed like an eternity when a small building, which looked like a carriage house, caught her attention.

It was the first sign of life she had seen in miles, and the sight of it caused the corners of her mouth to curl upwards in a smile She cautiously approached the house, letting fingertips wander over the wooden frame.

Suddenly, a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder, causing her to freeze on the spot. Elena closed her eyes for a brief moment, swallowing back the heap of saliva beginning to form in her throat. She didn't dare to move a single muscle.

The person standing behind her probably noticed how tense she was because he (the hand was surely too big for a woman's hand. No doubt.) dropped his arm back to his side, and Elena slowly turned around.

She blinked a few times. A rather tall man was standing in front of her. He had dark blonde hair, was well-dressed and of Italian decent for as far as Elena could tell.

It wasn't until a warm, genuine smile graced his features that Elena allowed herself to relax a bit, flashing the man a hearty smile herself.

''Excuse me, I did not mean to scare you.'' he said, holding his hands up in an apologetic gesture. ''I mean you no harm, sweetheart.''

Elena just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

''Oh, how rude of me.'' the man said, extending his hand to her. ''The name is Giuseppe. Giuseppe Salvatore.''

Elena's eyes widened. He was Giuseppe Salvatore? _The_ Giuseppe Salvatore? Her mind was still trying to process what he'd just said when she noticed he was still standing in front of her with his hand held out, waiting for her to accept it. Somewhat hesitantly, she reached to grab his hand with hers. ''I-I'm Elena.. Uhm.. Gilbert. Pleased to meet you, sir.'' she stammered, barely audible.

Giuseppe slowly lifted her hand to his face, letting his lips brush over her knuckles ever so slightly. ''Likewise, Miss Gilbert.'' he said. If he'd noticed the way her hand was trembling, he'd decided not to comment on it.

''What are you doing here, all by yourself?'' he asked, lifting a questionable brow. ''It's not very safe to wander around alone, you know. Not something I would personally recommend to do."

Elena's heartbeat picked up speed and she started to panic slightly. What was she supposed to him? She didn't even know how she got here herself. After all, it was practically impossible. Stefan and Damon's father was human. He was.. Mortal. He had died a long time ago. Stefan had told Elena himself.

She was dreaming. She had to be. There was no other rational explanation for why this was happening. Unless..

Elena's breath got caught in her throat as reality began to dawn. Bonnie's spell. That was the reason why she was here. The spell was supposed to let her look back in time, but instead she was _send_ back in time.

''Not that I mean anything by it..'' Giuseppe quickly continued as he noticed Elena's facial expression change, cutting off the stream of thoughts in her head.

''It is just.." Giuseppe glanced around before continuing to speak, making sure only Elena could hear him. Not that there was anyone else who could possibly be eavesdropping, for that matter. "You see, recently, there have been some.. Uhm.."

Giuseppe seemed to be the one at loss for words this time. Elena could tell he was deciding for himself whether he should tell her or not. She could see the battle raging in his eyes.

"Animal attacks." he eventually finished his sentence.

Elena nodded distractedly in response to his words, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. She had to ask him. "Uhm.. An odd question sir, but.. What year is it?"

Giuseppe stared at her blankly, blinking a couple of times before a low chuckle passed his lips. "It's 1864, my dear. Why do you ask?"

Just as Elena opened her mouth to save herself out of the messy situation she'd just created, she heard the faint sound of galloping horses coming from somewhere behind her. The rhythmic click-clacking of horseshoes hitting the dirt roads.

"Hoo!" She heard a familiar voice saying from behind her. There was the sound of someone jumping to the ground, then from approaching footsteps.

"Who is this, Father?"

Elena whirled around, her mocha hues locking with the all too familiar oceanic-blue ones of a tall, dark-haired guy who was studying her intensely.

"Elena, this is my oldest son." Giuseppe said, walking over to the young man standing in front of them and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, meet Elena Gilbert."


End file.
